


Time's Lover

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, F/F, Lesbian Sex, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Scissoring, Self-cest, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: The reader gets a visit in the night by their lover, who's identity is not exactly usual.First Person





	Time's Lover

I moan with anticipation, as my masturbating session comes to an end. Girl-cum sprays out onto my bed, deliciously. I pull my fingers to my lips and suck them clean, enjoying the taste of my own cum. As I lay there naked, a figure strides into the room. My own face stares back at me. She had arrived days ago, stating she was my future self. I didn't exactly know what to make of it at first but we hit it off fast. I had always wondered to myself what it might be like to kiss myself. Would it feel good? Would she be able to hit all the right spots. 

These thoughts and more led me to cum hard all over my bed. Future me had likely been doing the exact same thing.

"Me.." I hesitantly whisper. 

"Me, me, _me_." the other me smirks. "Can I have your ass? You know you want me to have your ass. You just cummed to it, babe." It is true. I had just cummed to the thought of future me fucking me and taking me in my tight, naughty asshole. 

"Hey...wait...future me come on-"

"Stop resisting you big baby!" 

"I'm not-mmm!" My sentence is ended with the lips of my infatuation finally upon my own. It is an indescribable feeling, and one few would ever be able to experience in the history of mankind. Future me's lips taste like strawberries, which I had fed her for lunch. The kiss deepens, andr  she slides her tongue into my mouth. I moan and allow her inside. We engage in a furious dance of tongues, a dance of lust, battling for dominance. Then suddenly, she ends it and slides her tongue down my neck, kissing along the way. A great shiver flows through my body at her warm tongue on my neck. I moan softly, mewling for more. Our bodies melt together in passion.

"Do you like that, baby? Hm?" she whispers. I would never get used to hearing my own voice talk back to me, never mind in a lustful seductive whisper. She pushes me onto the bed and strips off my shirt and takes off my bra. She does the same and I gaze at the fact we possess the exact same body. Same breasts, same mouth and ultimately same pussy. 

She gladly sucks on her own nipples. I giggle at the feeling of my own tongue on my nipples. My breasts are not the largest in the world but they are soft and perky. Same for my pussy lips. They are pink, shaved, and inside, I am extremely tight. But Future Me's gentle. She delights in being as soft and gentle as possible with the body below her. Slowly and meticulously licking my clit, and watching us moan. 

"Do you want to..?" 

"Of course."

With that, Future me lowers herself down and connects her pussy to mine, and slowly begins rocking back and forth. Pleasure shoots like a dagger throughout my entire body as I slowly and gently scissor myself. Our pussies gradually get wetter and wetter and the pleasure mounds as she fucks me harder. . She even gently fingers her own bumhole, having never tried putting anything up there before. I gasp at the intrusion, and a little in pain, but I slowly begin to like the finger up my asshole. 

"Mmm take it up the ass, babe."

"I love it, me." I moan sensually. 

"Just hang on, ok?" With that, she switches to using her tongue. It is a simple task to stop scissoring and slide down to my rosebud. She kisses and licks it lightly and tentatively. Once sure that I liked it, she dug in, kissing and licking my asshole. 

"Mmm fuuuckk...gosh, me, you're really licking me down there. You're rimming me...Oh don't stop! This is so kinky!"

Future Me lovingly laps at her past self's ass, greatly enjoying the taste and feel, and watches as her past self's rosebud gradually relaxes and accepts her tongue inside.  She inserts her tongue and begins tongue fucking my asshole.  

I moan loudly in pleasure, bucking my hips and pushing forward to get more of the tongue inside me.   _I love getting my asshole eaten out_..

We kiss softly, tasting each other's lips. I could taste her own shithole on her mouth, and I'm even more turned on because of it.  _I love tasting my own ass!_

"You want to take me now, babe?"  _Who would say no to my yummy future self's strapon pounding their tight ass?_

Future me giggles, "Let me just get the strapon ok?"

"Mmm then take it. Dildo me." She leans over and grabs the sizeable strapon silicon dildo. 

"Get it in, babe."

My pink little rosebud begins stretching outward as the dildo is pushed inside of my asshole. I gasp and moan loudly, confident that we would not be heard anyone we knew.

_Sh-she’s bumming me! My future self is bumming me! This is so hot!_

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm bumming you! I'm actually bumming you! You're so tight and beautiful and I love you! Get fucked by my big cock!"

"Oh, I l-love it and I love you too! Drill my tight arsehole! I really need it! Harder!”

Pleasure is mounting as my anal hole gets drilled faster and faster. The pain is gone and I now simply enjoy the feeling of being anally dominated by myself. The bed is rocking and creaking as the anal fucking intensifies, pleasure mounting for both. Future Me frigging herself with her fingers, and me preparing to cum from anal as I love to do.

"Fuck yourself! Fuck your girlfriend! Fuck your true love! I’m all of them at once and it's so hot!"

"Fuck, you're such a sexy slut, me. My little anal whore."

She giggles, loving how much she could dominate her past self, and bum her hard. Anal was their favorite thing to do, and she preferred being to take it. I delight in the dirtiness of it, and how much we love it.

"AAAAHHH!" I scream loudl as she slams into me hard, and I realize she is going to cum.

"I'm going to cum!"

"Cum, my little slut!" She screams back, also about to cum all over her fingers. "I'm going to, as well!"

"AAAHH!" we both scream, spraying the bed with all of our selfcestuous love juices.

"Ohh God....I love you...."

"I love you too." It had always been a personal fantasy of mine to roughly fuck myself and I had achieved it. _Is it even possible to fall in love with yourself? I don't care. I'm doing it. It's the greatest feeling, to love yourself, and be loved by yourself._

"Now, you better prepare yourself because you need to become me an hour from now and do it to your past self."


End file.
